cparmycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Doritos of Club Penguin (DCP)
The Doritos of Club Penguin 'are a top ten army created on February 8th, 2010 by Wwebestfan. They have had an incredible 49 leaders since the army's creation date, and have reached sizes of 45 in the past. They are currently led by Mustapha10 and Bam117 History DCP was created February 8th, 2010 by Wwebestfan. Within their first few days, they grew to a size of over 40 ranked troops. They had some discrepancies with their name, as there were a few other small armies with the abbreviation DCP, even another army specifically named Doritos, but they beat the other armies for the name. They had problems with GT for a while, but after a few weeks these were settled. For a while, they were unable to climb farther up the Top 10, until they hit a growth during the Summer of 2010, and launched up to 3rd, earning themselves a World Power spot. Soon after, they started to receive waves of hack after hack after hack, weakening them. Drama would circulate DCP for being known for taken bribes. As they were repairing, they went through wars with the UMA to gain their independence after they had become a colony of the UMA. They were now back up in a strong spot in the Top 10. However, DCP would soon begin to fall, eventually out of the Top Ten. They were hacked many times which kept them from their full potential, and finally, in mid-March, 2011, after having lost their creator just a few weeks before, the Doritos of Club Penguin merged into the Fire Warriors, bringing a final end to the DCP story. However, the Doritos came back and were a powerful army that had a legacy, they even were number 1 on the top ten for a week. At this time, they had been consistent in remaining a top ten army even top five army at points. Participating in almost every war and leaving their mark as a strong, willed army. Today, they are still recovering from their creator’s retirement (Wwebestfan). His retirement in the summer of 2012 played a huge effect on the life of the army. It is still unknown today if they will ever be able to march forward without support from him. 'Additional Information DCP has been commonly known as a more corrupted army, and have generally been seen as the underdog due to there extensive fights that happen to be against "Large" armies with a higher top ten ranking. When most people talk about DCP something bad normally comes afterwards which in most cases causes many conflicts that could even lead to war, DCP is a army built off of war and see that as just about the solution to everything from a fight on chat to a person accusing them of cheating at Connect Four. The general DCP uniform is designed to look more like a dorito shape and colored as such, A poncho to show off those "Love handles" and a red hat to show off the sunglasses. Top Ten Rankings: Generally through the times that DCP was "Alive" they were keeping solid positions in the Top Ten and are still to this day, Generally the sizes have always been 20+ as long as the troops kept marching up. Though during the golden age Wwebestfan lead them to hit 45 at some point. But all in all DCP has noted to be a "Large Army" and hates it when smaller armies challenge them. (Hints why there always facing larger armies), It is also shown that while DCP is thought of a more corrupted place, they have shown to have about zero tolerance for hackers that threaten or go up against them or there allies, going as far as challenging them and insisting they hack the main web sites, even giving out there emails and disabling there firewalls. List of leaders #Wwebestfan #Motoxjohn #Ballion54 #57to #Alfrondo1465 #Leboto #Theyt6 #Auburndude #Crazyhightec #Chuckisthe2 #Aaronstone42 #Speed79 #Billy Mays #Dan Za Man1 #Khimo #Rmstitanic94 #Bam117 #Thumbee #Logrey #Boomer 20 #Shaboomboom #Aninjaboy #Garrett1233 #Flyers43 #Kingfunks4 #Roberto23715 #Xapocax #Teddy50405 #Alfrondo1465 (2) #Billy Mays (2) #Logan1860 #Arch20045 #Chatosush #Kingfunks4 #Mustapha(2) Current Leader. #Hurricanex1 #Cul #Np3000 (2) #Scientist King #Aaronstone42 (2) #Alfrondo1465 (3) #Bam117 #Coolorange54 #Carter #13YearOldNoob #SuperPaco24 #Tymatt #Alfrondo1465(4) #Bam117(10) dcppic1.png|link=doritosofcp.com dcppic2.png dcppic3.png dcppic4.png Category:Doritos